


Home Is a Feeling

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Kaydel is less than agreeable when it comes to staying off her feet so Rose and Beaumont arrive at a compromise.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Beaumont Kin/Rose Tico
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Home Is a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I'm gonna write my Kaydel/Rose/Beaumont get together fic, but in the meantime, some short fluff. :) (Also I think Kalonia might be canonically deceased but I don't care.)

Rose had left Kaydel in the capable hands of Major Kalonia, having her leg seen to. Though Rose had very much wanted to stay with her, the number of ships coming in to land was more than the base had room for, so there was a lot of coordinating to do and, well, someone had to see to that. Reluctantly, then, Rose had squeezed Kaydel’s shoulder and gone off with a datapad to get to work tracking down the owners of all the mystery starfighters.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed or how many starships she’d had to ask to be moved before she saw Kaydel in the midst of the clearing, examining her own datapad, likely having set herself to the same task Rose had. Rose sighed, looking over to Beaumont, where he was in conversation with Jessika Pava. She caught his eye and nodded over towards Kaydel.

Beaumont looked, rolled his eyes, and excused himself from Jess. He walked over to Rose. “Maybe we should have asked Kalonia to restrain her.”

“Not sure even that would’ve helped.” They walked together to Kaydel, who saw them coming and at least had the grace to look vaguely ashamed.

Mostly at being caught, Rose assumed, and not at having done it in the first place.

“You’re not supposed to be on your feet,” Rose said accusingly.

“There’s work to do, and I need--”

“To recover,” Rose insisted. “Right, Beaumont?”

“Right,” he agreed. “You don’t want on Rose’s bad side. You should do what she says.”

“See?”

Kaydel sighed. “I’m fine, I promise. I hate just sitting there.”

“Hey,” Rose said more gently. “You helped us win. You can have a moment, you know. You deserve it.”

“You helped us win, too. Don’t see you sitting around.”

“I didn’t get shot in the leg.”

“And I was definitely just sitting around,” Beaumont said with a grin.

Kaydel laughed, and then Rose had to, too. It felt like the first time she had laughed in days, and it might have been. They were _safe._ She didn’t know exactly what came next, but they were safe.

Rose moved to drape her arm around Kaydel’s shoulders. “How about a compromise?” she suggested. “You come rest in your bunk, and we’ll keep you company.”

Eying them, Kaydel said, “Then who will register the rest of these ships?”

“A problem for tomorrow.” It was likely a good number of them belonged merely to people who were here for the celebration, finding their loved ones and embracing them, people who would be going home sooner rather than later. Provided they had found an open spot of Ajan Kloss to land in, they were fine for a night. Rose thought she’d gotten the majority of the ships that were actually in the way to move already.

“And you don’t want to be out here with everyone else?”

Beaumont sidled over to slide his arm around Kaydel from the other side, winking at Rose before he said, “When we could be with you? No contest.”

Though she rolled her eyes at the sentiment, Kaydel’s cheeks flushed faintly and she was clearly holding back a smile. “Seems like a fair compromise,” she said.

“Good,” Rose said, and she and Beaumont guided Kaydel through the trees. It said something that Kaydel didn’t protest their assistance; she had really gotten banged up during the attack. Then again, Rose thought, it was possible Kaydel appreciated the contact as much as Rose did, the pure joy of being together. Beaumont was gripping her arm behind Kaydel’s back and it was such a simple thing yet so utterly reassuring.

As they walked she noticed Finn, huddled together with Rey and Poe, looking like he was never going to let either of them out of his sight again. Not that it looked like they were going to argue, given the way they were clinging to his hands, their bodies pressed together from shoulder to hip. It made Rose smile, and she was a little surprised when Finn glanced up enough to look her way.

Rose smiled at him, and he grinned back; she thought in that moment, they understood each other impossibly well.

Even after so much time on Ajan Kloss, their living quarters barely counted as living quarters. Still, this place, it felt like home. It felt like home in a way Rose had never expected to be possible again after D’Qar, after she lost Paige.

It was mostly, she thought, as she and Beaumont helped Kaydel sit down on the mat that passed for a bed, because of these two.

Kaydel grimaced a little as she settled and Rose and Beaumont pretended not to notice. She patted the mat on either side of her. “Well, keep me company, guys.”

“Do you think she’ll get more or less demanding than usual while she’s hurt?” Beaumont asked cheekily as he dropped down to the mat, laughing when Kaydel smacked his thigh.

“Want me to kill him for you?” Rose asked, sitting on Kaydel’s other side.

“Possibly,” Kaydel said, pretending to seriously consider the offer. “You still got your taser? Maybe you can just tase him for now.”

“Done.”

“Hey,” Beaumont protested. “You could at least do me the courtesy of discussing my torment and possibly my demise while I’m not right here.”

“It’s better if you know what to expect,” Kaydel told him, the beginnings of a smile touching her mouth. She looked happy, and it made Rose feel like her heart was swelling.

Rose curled her arm behind Kaydel’s back again, needing the comfort of touch, her head practically spinning with the knowledge that Kaydel was going to be fine, that they were all going to be fine, that they could be silly and that they were here together, free to be happy. It had seemed nearly impossible not so very long ago.

Kaydel turned towards Rose, her smile curving bigger, and leaned her head on Rose’s shoulder. Beaumont shifted closer, pressing a kiss to Kaydel’s temple, and Rose heard the soft sighing exhale of Kaydel’s breath.

“Maybe you can tase him later,” Kaydel offered quietly, closing her eyes, a sort of symbolic surrendering of herself to their care.

“Yes,” Rose agreed, looking over the top of Kaydel’s head to smile at Beaumont.

They were home.


End file.
